The present disclosure relates generally to the field of latching mechanisms. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of solenoid actuated electromechanical switches.
In the field of capacitor switches (e.g., vacuum interrupter based voltage switches) an operating rod is used to separate electrical contacts and bring the electrical contacts together. Conventional switches use magnetic actuators to move the operating rod to separate electrical contacts and bring the electrical contacts together. Magnetic actuators use rare Earth magnets to hold the operating rod at the end of each stroke, are costly, and require sophisticated controls. Other conventional switches use motor operated spring loaded mechanisms to move the operating rod to separate electrical contacts and bring the electrical contacts together. Motor operated spring loaded mechanisms are complex, costly, and have limited speeds. Other switches have used solenoid actuated mechanisms to move the operating rod that either require one solenoid for each direction of travel or require electronic controls to maintain current at the end of each stroke. These requirements increase reliability concerns and cost.
There is a need for an improved latching mechanism. Thus, there is also a need for a switch that includes a lower cost mechanism for moving the operating rod. Further still, there is a need for a system for and method of moving an operating rod that does not require one solenoid for each direction of travel or require electronic controls to maintain current at the end of each stroke. Yet further, there is a need for an actuator that does not require rare Earth magnets.